Just a Dream? Or Is It More?
by AnimeWolf101
Summary: My first Tekken fanfic. Jin Kazama has a dream about his teenage years and reflects on that one day before prom when he met the love of his life. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. JinxOC PLZ R&R! Edit 11/12/12: CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Just a Dream

Ladies and Gentleman...my newest obsession! That's right, I've decided to take a break from anime and pursue fanfic along the lines of Tekken. I've had so many ideas of stories in my head, and today I just started typing out the first idea that popped into my head.

So basically, this takes place in the huge timeline gap in Tekken 3 when Jin was being trained by Heihachi. I decided to explore this idea a bit and came out with this! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and Tekken belongs to Namco. I only own my OC, although I wish I could own Kazyua and Jin and have them make up! XD Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Just a Dream

I could've sworn that it was a dream, but I felt that I was reliving the moment. I don't know why…but it was something that just needed to happen.

It started out like any other normal day…as a high school student. I woke up to the sound of my annoying, buzzing alarm. My vision was blurry, but I just reach over to my side table and whacked at the snooze button with my fist. I then shook my head clear as the clock read 6:00 AM.

_Thank God it's Friday!_

I slowly, but surely, got out of bed and pulled on one of my black curtains, letting in a stream of sunlight into my mess of a bedroom.

Living alone has its benefits...but so does working myself to the bone every day.

Since my mother was gone, I had to do something with my life. I did as she told me and went straight to Heihachi Mishima, whom I did not know was my grandfather at the time. I was fifteen then and had nothing left. No home, no family…

In my dream, I was seventeen again, and somehow I knew that it was Friday. I turned to my calendar where I used to track my training progress every single day. It was Friday, April 21st…the day before the high school prom.

I remember that I wasn't planning to go, but I wrote it down anyway in case any of the cute girls wanted to ask me. I highly doubted anybody wanted to ask me on a last minute basis.

Man, was I proven wrong…

I smiled and shook my head again as I took my bundle of school clothes and went straight to the shower.

On school days, I had a daily routine. Wake up, open the curtain, stare at the world for a few minutes, head for the shower, put on clothes, fix up breakfast, brush my teeth, and pack my bag. All before heading out the door.

I know, it's a lot to get your brain around, but you get used to it.

After heading out the door, who else do I meet but innocent little Ling Xiaoyu. The Chinese girl always seems so happy…frankly, it somewhat annoys me.

And recently, I've been missing it….

Anyway, she caught me on my way to school and all she could talk about was "Prom this!" and "Boy that!" as well as, "Who's gonna take me to prom?"

And I wonder, _How many times did I drop the hint that I'm not even considering going?_

As we got to school, the whole junior and senior classes were talking about it non-stop. I just wanted to pound my head against someone's locker and yell for the world to shut up because I couldn't take it any longer!

Now here is where the dream got really weird.

Apparently, all of my rivals attended my school.

Steve Fox, the British boxer, was the stud of the campus, and he has his eyes set on Christie…or so I had heard.

Hwoarang, my Korean rival/friend, was in most of my classes and was dating Asuka, whom now I know is my cousin. They were gonna go to prom together.

_Someone shoot me in the face!_

Eddy Gordo was my P.E. teacher. I know what you're thinking…_How the hell did he wind up with that job?_ Honestly, I have no freakin' clue! It was only a dream…at least I thought it was.

Anyway, Nina Williams was my math teacher, and Anna, her sister, was my English teacher. I'll never think of English, or Anna, the same way again…

So this was how the day went down: I walk into school and everybody was excited about prom. I was heading off to homeroom when Steve tackled me from behind, wrapping his arm around my neck.

"Hey, Jin!" he greeted with a goofy smile. "I've got some news for ya!"

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and replied, "And that would be…?"

Steve's arm wrapped even tighter around me as he declared, "I think I've got a shot with Christie! Tomorrow night, it's going to be me and her, and we are gonna get it on!"

He then patted me on the back before running off to join his jock friends, laughing it up like a total dork. All I could do was roll my eyes and hope that when that moment comes, he's actually going to consider wearing… What was the word he's never heard of? Oh yeah! _Protection!_

I finally reached homeroom, with Xiao still on my tail, with only a few minutes to spare. Hwoarang was sitting at my seat talking to Asuka, who also has a seat right in front of me. Talk about an annoyance.

He seemed to have heard me walk in because he turned to me with the usual smirk on his face.

"Hey, buddy!" he called out. "Still not going to prom?"

He _had_ to bring that up.

"Not really," I simply replied, pushing him out of my chair. "There's no point in going if there's no one to go with."

Hwoarang sort of laughed as he casually sat down at his own seat to the left of me. "Then you're in luck… I heard there's going to be a new girl at our school, and she's in our class!"

Asuka made a disgusted sound and faced back to the front. "Don't remind me," he said, sounding somewhat angry about it. "Lili Rockfort is a total brat…and I know from experience!"

I thought, _Uh oh! Here she goes again!_

The bell interrupted my thoughts and Xiao took her seat to the right of me. Everyone rushed in to take their seats before the teacher came in at the tardy bell.

"Alright students, settle down and take your seats."

My eyes widened at the sight. Since it was a dream, I was thinking, _Holy crap! That's Lee Chaolan! What the hell is he doing in my dream?_

"We have a new student today," Lee continued. "I want you all to be so kind as to welcome Lili Rockfort."

Just then, the door slid open and in walked in…a goddess.

Nah, I'm just kidding! She looked like any other girl I knew, only with long, straight blond hair, dashing blue eyes, and too much make-up. To me, she looked like a life-sized Barbie doll.

* * *

I'm just going to skip ahead to lunch since everything up until then was so boring. But in case you were wondering, as Lili was talking, all the girls wanted to be her friend, all the guys admired her, Hwoarang wouldn't stop staring, and Asuka vowed to beat the pulp out of him and Lili when she gets the chance.

So, during lunch, of course, everybody was talking about prom. Steve wouldn't stop talking about how he was going to get laid by the hottest girl in school, Hwoarang and Asuka were off in the corner planning their night, and I was left all alone…with Xiao once again talking to _me_, of all people, about the dress that she was going to wear.

Yes, poor me.

I thought I was going to fall asleep, but a flash of blond hair hit my face and I turned sharply to see Lili strutting around as if she owns the place.

She turned to me with an innocent look and said, "I'm sorry, didn't see you." Then she winked, smiled, and skipped away…like she was suddenly two years old.

The truth is, I was actually glad that Lili caught my attention that day, because I would've never seen the most beautiful creature in the room.

I recognized her from my science class, but I never actually got to talk to her. I knew I had to make my move or else I would probably never get the chance to.

Now that I'm looking back on it, I'm really glad that I did.

I wasn't sure if Xiao was distracted or if she actually noticed, but she didn't seem to stop me as I got up from my chair and made my way over to the table.

I didn't even have to be dreaming to remember those deep, brown eyes looking straight into my soul; I remember her short black hair complementing her lovely face and cheek bones.

Most of all, I remember her name…Keitaro.

My stomach started filling up with knots and butterflies. I remember the feeling clearly, and nobody but _her_ could make me feel like that.

I finally closed the distance with a few steps and sat in an empty seat next to her. She was all alone, reading a book. From the cover art out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that it wasn't Twilight; another reason to be relieved.

I tried to let out a slight smile as I looked back up into her gorgeous eyes. She smiled back and nodded in greeting before turning back to her book.

_Damn, that's gotta be a really good book!_

"I'm Jin," I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"I know," Keitaro replied, never taking her eyes off of the book. "We're in science together."

I just sort of laughed, covering up the fact that I was mentally slapping myself silly in the face. "Yeah, I know," I replied. "I just…wanted to talk."

That was when she turned to me with those beautiful eyes and gave me a smile that seemed to make my stupidity worth it.

I have to admit…I really miss that smile.

She looked me over for a while before finally saying, "Apparently you don't do much talking."

I didn't say it, but I had to agree.

"So," she continued, turning back to her book, "you going to prom?"

She didn't seem so excited about it either, so I just shrugged and replied, "Wasn't planning to…unless I can get someone to go with me."

I was always thinking that she thought I was trying to drop a hint, but she never did look my way after my answer.

Instead, she just simply asked, "You don't you go with that girl you hang out with all the time?" I raised an eyebrow, but she continued, "You two would make a cute couple, and she looks like she's desperate to go with _somebody_."

I chuckled and casted a glance back at Xiao before shaking my head. "And she just doesn't get the hint… Even though she's my friend, I would never think about taking her to a dance as my date!"

Keitaro kept her eyes on her, cracking out a laugh as she turned the page and asked, "You think it'd be too awkward?"

Again, I shrugged. "Maybe," I simply stated. "I mean…she's not really my type."

That's when she finally looked at me for the third time, her eyes becoming soft yet intense. Putting her book down, she turned in her chair and asked, "Then what is your type?"

My heart just seemed to melt right then and there as I got a better look at her face. I remember the sight and her lips and the temptation to touch them and kiss them, for they seemed so full and perfect. My gaze went down towards her hands which seemed so small and delicate, making them want to touch them ever so gently.

It took me a while, but when I finally came up with an answer, I lifted my head and looked deep into her dark brown eyes, as if I was trying to look into _her_ soul.

"I like my girls nice and quiet," I began. "Not too much of a party animal, but willing to calm down at the appropriate time… Basically, all I care about is a good personality. I don't really care what they look like, just as long as they are beautiful in my eyes."

I figured that my answer must've hit the spot…because Keitaro began to smile like she owned the sunshine. I felt my mouth twitch with a smile in reply.

"That's so sweet," she replied in a more quiet voice. "And that's the side of you that I want to get to know more about."

I was about to answer back when then ten minute warning bell rang. Keitaro just sighed and rolled her eyes and she closed her book and gathered up her trash.

"I'll walk you to class," I offered, picking up by school bag and throwing away a banana peel…the only thing I ate at lunch.

Keitaro tossed out her bag of trash and turned to me with a more excited expression. Just how many smiles did she have?...

"Sure!" she replied, taking my hand.

For the first time in my life…I never rejected her hand. Instead, I wrapped my hand in hers' and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Just the walk to science class seemed like complete bliss.

Hard to believe that this portion of the dream only took half the night…and I had a lot more hours to go before I'm going to be able to wake up again…to a terrible reality in which I had created through anger and revenge.

The entire time I was sleeping, I kept thinking, _Keitaro…you don't know how much I wish to never wake up again. Just seeing you…makes me feel alive again._

-End Chapter One-

* * *

Well, that's it! R&R and tell me what you think! ^^


	2. Words I Couldn't Say

The long awaited second chapter! Sorry about the wait. It took my forever to convince myself to actually load this because I'm still trying to figure out what to do about chapter 3... ANYWAY, please enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters belong to Bandai Namco. My OC char, Keitaro, belongs to me. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Words I Couldn't Say**

By that point in my dream, it got kind of fuzzy, but I'll never forget what had happened during class.

We got to do an awesome experiment involving mixing chemicals and creating some sort of reaction…I don't remember the experiment specifically, but I remember that I had one hell of a time!

I remember that when Keitaro and I walked into the class holding hands, all eyes were suddenly on us. I felt somewhat uncomfortable, but Keitaro just turned to me and gave me one more sweet smile before letting go.

"Thanks for sitting with me at lunch," she said in a low voice. "I think you're a really nice guy."

I didn't even know what to say after that. Nobody ever called me nice before…not even Xiao.

After a moment of starting of into space, I let out a slight smile and simply replied, "You're welcome… I think you're really pretty."

Then it was her turn to be bewildered. Her eyes were wide with surprise…and I intended to keep that face locked away in my memory for years to come.

Looks like I almost forgot all about that face.

Just then, the five minute bell rang, and everyone was rushing to their seats. I let out a little nod before walking past her and taking my seat with Hwoarang. Steve was in front of us with some other guy whom I didn't even recognize until I saw him at the tournament later that year.

Keitaro took her seat beside Xiao. They were in front of Christie and Lili, who both seemed to be interested in their own little girly-girl world.

I just hate girls who look like Barbies.

After the last bell rang for class to start, the teacher walked out from the office and stood in front of the classroom. Again, since this was a dream, I became bewildered as I thought, _Well, I'll be damned… If it isn't Michelle Chang!_

I didn't even know how I knew…I just did!

Anyway, Michelle was the teacher; this was a dream, end of story.

"Class," she began when everyone finally quieted down. "Today we're going to be doing some experiments. I know you're all looking forward to prom weekend, so I'll let you pick your lab partners…this once!"

I could tell that she didn't want to argue with anybody that day since she seemed to be in a happy mood. My frown immediately went upside down when I glanced over at Keitaro. She seemed to have the same thought since she was smiling back at me. Steve was having a party, saying that he finally had the chance to ask Christie out to prom. I asked Hwoarang to look after Xiao for me.

"I'd be happy to!" was his reply, with a smile added on top.

All I had to do was convince Keitaro to go to prom with me and I would be happy for all times.

At least, that was what I thought.

Once we had gathered all of our materials and received instructions, we went to our assigned stations and waited for our partners. Xiao was pouting because she couldn't be with me, but I just smiled and promised her next time.

"You're such a heartbreaker," Keitaro teased as she came up next to me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that's me," I replied. "I may look good on the outside, but inside, I'm a bad boy!"

We were laughing and cracking jokes for the entire class period. The experiment was a success and so was everyone else's. Ms. Chang was happy, and so was I.

Friday's were always the good days in my book.

When the bell rang for the end of class, I gathered up my stuff and quickly rushed out to catch up with Keitaro. On the way, I couldn't help but overhear how Steve was talking to Christie.

"_You know, we make good chemistry together…"_

Oh, screw that! That kind of lovey-dovey talk with pick-up lines like _that_ makes me sick to my stomach. Who even talks like that anymore?...

So after taking a moment resisting the urge to vomit, I finally caught up with Keitaro and told her what had been on my mind for the whole class period.

"Listen, I really think you're amazing…so, would you like to go to prom with me?"

She must've been overwhelmed with joy, because she just dropped her books and tackled me with a hug.

"Yes!" she cried. "Of course I'll go with you!"

And just like that, my whole world suddenly changed. I was heading off to prom, I had a date, and I was king of the world…

* * *

After school got out for the weekend, I went straight to the front of the school where the rest of the guys usually hung out before going our separate ways.

I'll never forget the way that the sun glared in my eyes when I walked out of the school building. The air was cool, and there was a slight breeze whipping at my cheeks, threatening to freeze them over. The air smelled of various flowers, and the buzzing of the bees told me that it was indeed springtime.

I found the guys not too far off as I could hear their laughter ringing in my ears. I casually walked over to them as Steve was beginning to talk about his encounter with Christie.

"Well, I walked her out of class, and we made casual talk and all that… So I turned to her and I said, 'You know, we make good chemistry together…'"

Insert gagging noise here.

"Then she looked up at me like I was crazy and simply said, 'Are you asking me to prom?' I couldn't help but laugh! So I said, 'Well, if you were planning to go with somebody else…' Then she kissed me right then and there! So I think that was a yes!"

The guys were just laughing up a storm, but I looked up and rolled my eyes. _It was no surprise to me. It's obvious that she fell for it…_

After a little while of trying to convince the guys to believe him, Steve turned his playful gaze to me and said, "So…are you going to prom or not?"

The question sort of caught me off guard, but all eyes were suddenly on me.

"I'll bet he is!" Hwoarang chimed in, grabbing me by the neck with his arm, just like the way Steve had done that morning. "He was eyeing that geek girl, Keitaro."

Steve just let out a whistle and said, "She's a keeper."

I didn't want to go through with it, so I acted as if I was annoyed…which I was. I didn't really say anything, but Hwoarang kept on choking me with his arm until I elbowed him in the chest, telling him to back off.

"Sorry, man," he apologized. "But still, we need an answer. Are you going to prom with Keitaro or not?"

I was about to tell him that it was none of their damn business, but I heard somebody shout my name and I turned to see Keitaro, Xiao, and Lili all walking out of the school together.

It wasn't news to me, but the rest of the guys started babbling about the new sight. I left them in their state of mind and made my way towards the girls.

I had really hoped that it was Keitaro who called me over.

But instead, I got-

"Are you ready, Jin?" Xiao asked.

I tried to hide the fact that I was slightly disappointed, but I nodded my head in reply before shifting my gaze towards Keitaro, who just kept on smiling that gorgeous smile of hers.

Lili made me feel a bit intimidated, but I didn't let that bother me as I took Keitaro's hand and slipped in a piece of paper. I then took one step towards her, leaned down to her ear, and gently whispered, "Call me later."

I didn't want to stay and see how she reacted, so I quickly turned back to Xiao and tilted my head towards the route home, telling her that we should get going.

She smiled and nodded as she waved back at her new friends and said, "Bye girls! Have fun at prom!"

* * *

She wouldn't stop giggling like an idiot the entire way home. I just raised an eyebrow towards her and asked, "What in the world are you laughing for? What's so funny?"

Xiao grinned in reply, but said nothing. I always said that I would never understand this girl…

And I _still_ don't.

By the time we got home, the sun wasn't as high in the sky, but it was getting warmer by the minute. I was about to say good-bye to Xiao when she stopped me. I'll never forget what she had to say.

"The reason I was giggling is because…well, I think you and Keitaro make a cute couple!"

Then she just smiled again before going on her marry way, leaving me at my doorstep surprised, bewildered, eyes as wide as they could get.

The truth is I never expected her, of all people, to tell me that. She was also the first. I'm still surprised to this day. Right now as I'm dreaming, I can't help but have this feeling that I let my best friend down. I could tell that she liked me, but…I just can't see myself with her for the rest of my life.

Keitaro on the other hand _was_ the key to my life. _She_ was the one whom I wanted to spend my remaining days with.

The event that separated us is too painful to remember.

The dream became fuzzy again, but I remember walking through the front door feeling like somebody new. I remember wishing that I could shut the world out and just be left alone with Keitaro. Even though it was only one day, I already felt some sort of connection…and I knew that she did as well.

I remember that I spent an hour on my homework before getting the call from Heihachi to get down to the dojo and train. I felt confident that day and it only could get better with perfecting a few moves that I've been working on.

Then the dream started getting clearer again. I was walking through the front door after walking home from training when I heard the phone ring. I quickly shut the door and ran to the nearest phone, which was in the kitchen, and tried to answer it without panicking. I just somehow knew that it was _her _who was calling me.

"Hello?" I calmly answered, hoping to hear the sweet voice of Keitaro on the other end.

"Hi…Jin?" Sure enough, it was my girlfriend-to-be.

"Keitaro! What's up?"

"I just have a few questions to ask," she calmly replied, her tone sounding serious.

I just shrugged and said, "Okay, anything."

She only asked me a few questions about the homework from science class. It was only a worksheet reviewing the lab we did, but I could understand why she was having a hard time with it.

The entire class period was just filled with heavenly bliss.

Finally, after some time, she asked me a question that was completely off-topic. "Would I look better in red, black, or a dark red?"

I wasn't a fashion expert, but I knew that she was looking for a dress for tomorrow night.

I couldn't remember how I answered, but in my dream I found myself saying, "As I picture you in my head…I think you would look beautiful in a darker red."

Now that I think about it, I was quite the poet back then...and I didn't even have to think about my choice of words. They just came out!

I could tell she was smiling from the hint in her tone when she replied, "Really? I think so, too!"

We both started laughing, but after that, there was that awkward moment of silence. I was always wondering what she was thinking. I kept asking myself, _What does she want to say? What should I say? Does anyone else think we look cute together?_

I was about to say that I missed her, but she beat me to it and instead told me, "I'm really looking forward to going to prom with you. I never thought that you would actually notice me, but you don't know how happy I am right now. I know we've only known each other for a day, but that's okay…because I really like you!"

Damn, was she confident! I wanted to say the same thing to her at prom, but I guess she figured that now was the right time before it was too late. I'll never forget the way she said it…

I felt like I was staring off into space for hours, but I finally shook my head clear so that I could answer truthfully, "I…like you too. Actually…I think I-"

Then there was an interruption on the other line. _It had to be now?_

I rolled my eyes as I told Keitaro that someone was calling me on another line. She told me that she would wait, and I never doubted her. I switched to the second line, only to find out that it was Steve and Hwoarang.

"What in the hell do you two want?" I growled, suddenly super pissed about those two ruining my perfect moment.

"We're not waiting any longer!" Hwoarang replied. "Are you or are you not going to the prom with Keitaro?"

"I told you already that it was none of your fucking business!" I shouted into the phone. "Now leave me alone! I was talking to someone!"

Now they started making girly noises and were teasing me about it.

"You and Keitaro? Well, that's just lovely! When are you getting married? Can I be your best man?"

I hung up on them before I get the urge to pummel them both into pancakes and feed them to the hungry neighborhood dogs. I told Keitaro that I would call her back before hanging up on her as well.

_Sorry to disappoint you, Keitaro. I guess it has to wait until prom._

Unfortunately, I never did get the chance to tell her... _I love you._

-End Chapter Two-

* * *

A/N: So...tell me what you think! ^_^ Any kind of feedback will do! =D I'm having some writer's block on chapter 3, so it'll be a while before I'll post that up. In the meantime...I'm gonna continue playing some Tekken to keep my sanity. XD


	3. Intermission: Walking in a Day Dream

**A/N: I took a hell of a long time to update! XD Well, I guess that's what happens when you hit writers' block and have many AP classes to catch up on. Anyway, here is the long awaited 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you like it!**

Everything suddenly went black as I slowly stirred myself awake. I still felt sleepy as I blinked open my eyes and thought that I was still in my dream...but then I sat up in my queen-sized bed and realized that I had awaken in the reality of my creation. I took a look around my big, empty room as I tried to register the dream that went through my brain. I looked over to the giant windows, which were also covered with big black curtains, and couldn't help but smile to myself.

_I guess some things just never change..._

I shifted over to the edge of the bed, placing my feet on the cold, marble floor as I continued to ponder until my head started spinning. I guess it was still too early for this sort of thing. I looked to the left at my digital clock which read 8:00 AM.

_Too bad it's not a Friday..._

Too bad Keitaro wasn't here either...

I forced myself onto my feet and pulled on a robe hanging from the chair placed beside my bed. As if on cue, the curtains opened up of reveal practically the entire world at my feet.

Nowadays, I never find myself looking at the world like I used to when I was a kid. I would never take the time to drink in the sunlight that came in through my window. I would never stop to listen to the chirping of the birds and the sounds of the city below. Nowadays, I'm usually too busy to even think about such little, pivotal things.

After declaring war on the world, I vowed never to look at it again until my tasks at hand were completed.

However, today seemed different, and I found myself gazing out into the sky. A wave of nostalgia swept over me as I looked at the seagulls flying by. In that instant, I felt seventeen again...and I wanted to stay seventeen forever.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined as my cell phone started ringing. Putting on my professional persona, I turned away from the window and walked back to my bedside table. I picked up my black iPhone and checked the caller ID.

Nina Williams. Just the person you'd expect to call on a work morning.

I slid my thumb along the screen to answer before putting the speaker to my ear.

"What is it?" I said, performing my usual greeting for any close ally of mine.

"Just wanted to let you know that Kazuya hasn't shown up on the radar since last night," the assassin replied with a twinge of exhaustion. "He's probably laying low for the moment, but who knows when he'll spring up again. Do you want me to keep you updated?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, I stopped myself to process everything. Kazuya is laying low and business today will be slower than usual. From the reports he read yesterday, troops are low on supplies, so they can't make any movements until new shipments arrive. All of that on top of my dream...

Yep, today really is a day unlike any other.

"Actually," I finally replied, having a more relaxed tone in my voice, "you take charge of everything, today. I am not to be disturbed unless it's an emergency. Understood?"

I could hear the smirk in Nina's voice as she said, "So, you're taking advantage of the quietness, huh? Alright, then. Fine by me. I'll take care of things here. You just have a nice, relaxing day, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at her sarcastic attitude before replying, "Thanks," and then hung up before she could say another word.

Well, since I have the day to myself, I might as well spend the day outside. Some people have no idea how stressful it is to run a big company like the Mishima Zaibatsu as well as send out troops to every corner to the globe to make my presence known. On top of that, I have my father and grandfather to worry about. Who knows what those two are up to...

I guess I should go outside right now to clear my mind...but not without putting on some clothes first.

I suppose today is just like any other day...except I'm actually out and about amongst the public, and so far no one has noticed me. I mean, I'm only wearing my usual button-up shirt and jeans with sunglasses, so how is it that no one even takes a second look at me?

Today just keeps on getting more and more unusual.

I continued walking through the park and back into the city streets, letting my feet have total control over where I should go. So far, I have passed by the café where I remember having my first actual date with Keitaro, and then I've passed by the oak tree where we would sit talking for hours on end. So many memories rush back into my brain...it's almost too much to even handle.

Just when I thought I was about done with my walk down Memory Lane, one more memory came back to slap me in the face.

I looked up to see my old high school, still standing the way it had always been when I was attending. I honestly thought that I would never see it again, but again, I was proven wrong.

Something seemed to hold me into place. I can't move my feet anymore. I can't even think straight. My mind is going to places where it has never been before. My past is indeed coming back to haunt me.

I was warned before that it was going to come back and bite me in the ass. Boy, was Nina right.

My mind started playing tricks on me when the scene before me shifted into something different. The lush, green leaves of summer turned red and started to fall with the coming of winter. The wind began to pick up, and many teenagers began to fill up the front lawn.

What was most trippy about it was that I saw my younger self again, sitting on the grass next to the rose bushes, writing in my journal as people walked past me.

I felt entranced by the scene before more me, and I urged myself to move forward to get a better view of what has yet to unfold.

I remember this scene now; it was the beginning of junior year. It was all before prom and I was labeled as some lonely, emo kid. Well, now I can see why people called me that, but they don't know me.

Hell, I barely even know myself anymore.

Suddenly, I see my past self looking up, his eyes focused on something. He couldn't seem to turn away, so I turned to see for myself.

And that's when I remembered seeing Keitaro for the first time in my life.

I remember hearing that she was a transfer student from Kyoto, and she was living alone in an apartment that her brother used to live in. She had no friends then, but she was plenty friendly. She was shy at first, but everyone made her feel as comfortable as possible.

She never really took notice of the fact that she was so beautiful that many guys were desperate to go out with her. Nonetheless, she rejected every single offer and went on with her life. She seemed to be content with the fact that she was single, and I found that quality to be the sexiest thing about her.

In my day dream, she walked up the sidewalk toward the school entrance, ignoring every glance that was casted her way, and kept a very serious face, almost as if she was frightened at the thought of going to a new school. However, when she turned her head, her brown hair seemed to flow in the breeze, and she actually had a slight smile on her face.

Then I remembered that the smile had been directed toward me. I looked back at my past self and saw him slightly smiling back, seeming lost in thought, before he turned back to his journal.

As quickly as it came, the day dream went away, and the autumn wind died down to a summer breeze. Red turned back to green, and all of the students of the past disappeared, along with my former self, who was the last to disappear from my vision.

Did that really happen? Did I actually experience a vision from my past while I was awake? Suddenly blinded by all of those thoughts rushing through my head, I quickly made my way back to my penthouse apartment. There were a few moments where I could have sworn that I saw Keitaro right there in front of me, but I brushed off the familiar feelings as I continued on my way.

Finally back in the comfort of my home, I let out a shaky breath as I plopped back down on my bed. I could feel my body trembling, feeling an emotion that I hadn't felt in years.

Was this what sadness really felt like? Was this a wanting for the past that seemed so perfect before I completely destroyed it? Was I really going to cry?

No, I refuse to cry! I refuse to cry over these memories that I had pushed aside in pursuit of justice and world domination. I was doing this for myself and for those I cared about!

However, I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Keitaro came back into my mind with her voice so soothing and comforting to my ears. I could feel my heart ripping in half.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and there was only one thought in my mind.

_I miss you so much..._


End file.
